Movie Studio (film series)
Movie Studio is a series of American horror comedy parody films created by Malcolm D. Lee with his younger brothers, Shawn Wayans and Marlon Wayans, that mainly specialize in parodying horror films, which have collectively grossed over $895 million at the box-office worldwide. The two main recurring actors of the first four installments were Taylor Lautner and Sarah Vowell as Rick Sander and Sofia Rogers, joined by new or recurring actors and characters. Films Movie Studio (2003) Main article: Movie Studio Scary Movie is the first film that premiered in the series. Movie Studio was the highest-grossing film of the series, grossing $278,019,771 worldwide. It is a spoof of several films, with a focus on the Friday the 13th and Shrek. After a group of teenagers (consisting of Rick Sander (Taylor Lautner), Doug Perkins (Steve Carell), Alma Stewart (Alicia Silverstone), Michael Philps (Mark Wahlberg), Marisol Davis (Bette Midler), and Jessie Fisher (Jennifer Tilly) accidentally hit an old man with their car, they decide to dump his body in a lake and never talk about it again (in a spoof of Shrek). A year later a person with a Jason Voorhess kills them one by one. Movie Studio 2 (2004) Main article: Movie Studio 2 Movie Studio 2 is the second in the franchise. It grossed $141,220,678 worldwide with $71,308,997 in the U.S. This is the last installment in the Movie Studio films to receive an R-rating and also marks the end of the Wayans siblings' involvement with the series. The film starts with a parody of The Shining, in which Sally Myers (sharing the same last name as the fictional serial killer Michael Myers) is possessed by Chuck Master, and two priests, Father Brendan and Father Harold (Ed Harris and Don Rickles) have to force Chuck Master out. But after Sally insults Harold's mother he shoots her in the head. Sofia, Marisol, Rick, and Greg return in this film. Branden, Puffy, and Daniel are replaced by Danny (David Anthony Higgins), Marveth (Melissa McCarthy), and Annie (Shannen Doherty). ''Movie Studio 3 ''(2006) Main article: Movie Studio 3 Movie Studio 3 is the third film in the series. With $220,673,217 earned worldwide,2 it is the second most successful film in the series. The plot of the film is a spoof of The Ring and Signs as well as several other films and celebrities. Michael Jackson planned to sue the filmmakers for parodying him in such a way that made him seem like a child molester and having a fake nose. This was the first Movie Studio film to receive a PG-13 rating in the United States2 as well as the first to have no involvement from the Wayans family. ''Movie Studio 4 ''(2008) Main article: Movie Studio 4 Movie Studio 4 is the fourth in the series. The film opened with $40 Million at the weekend box office, making it the third best opening in the series. With a $178,049,620 at the worldwide box office, Movie Studio 4 ranks as the third highest grossing entry. The main target of spoof was Zathura: A Space Adventure, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, The Village and Mystic River. The film concludes the story-arc that began with the first film and is also the last in the series to feature any of the original cast members. ''Movie Studio 5 ''(2013) Main article: Movie Studio 5 Movie Studio 5 is the fifth and final installment in the series and is the first film to not feature Taylor Lautner and Sarah Vowell. The film was panned by critics, and grossed $72,992,798 worldwide in the box office, thus being the least successful film in the franchise. Andrew Carson (Dylan Schmid) and Jessie Carson (Morgan Lily) move into a new home after adopting three mysterious children. There are video cameras to record the events, and Jody and Dan soon discover that a powerful creature known as "Mama" is haunting them, trying to claim their newly adopted children. Cast * Note: A dark grey cell indicates the character did not appear in that medium. Crew Parodies Movie Studios's ''main parody is of ''Friday the 13th, The Haunting ''and ''The Matrix ''. ''Movie Studio 2 ''primarily targets ''House on Haunted Hill, Poltergeist, Titanic and Charlie's Angels . Movie Studio 3 ''general parodies are ''The Ring ''and ''Signs. It also features The Others, Airplane!, Back to the Future and '' ''The Matrix Reloaded. Movie Studio 4 ''largely makes fun of ''Austin Powers film series (generally the first two), The Village, Mystic River and President Bush's 9/11 book reading incident. Movie Studio 5 ''central areas of satire are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paranormal_Activity_(film_series) the ''Paranormal Activity film series] and The Messengers, Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Category:Film Series